


Us

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra regarde Asami s'émerveiller du monde spirituel et se rappelle comment elles sont arrivées là. Et s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose en plus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Titre :** Us **  
Pairing/Personnages :** Korrasami **  
Rating :** K+ ****  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Mais je veux carrément bien d'Asami…

* * *

**Us**

*'*

Korra se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Asami. Elle n'avait alors ressenti qu'un seul sentiment, si fort qu'elle n'avait pas pu en ressentir un autre : de la jalousie. Ou plutôt, elle avait enfoui le reste. Car Asami était belle, grande et impressionnante et elle ne voulait pas être intriguée, même si c'était déjà trop tard.

Alors Korra avait poussé son dévolu un peu plus sur Mako et elle avait fini par vraiment l'aimer, sans doute. Il avait quitté Asami pour elle et ils allaient enfin pouvoir filer le parfait amour. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas eu un sentiment de victoire ou de joie intense quand Mako était finalement venu vers elle. Elle avait directement pensé à Asami. Si elle allait bien, si ses beaux yeux verts n'étaient pas remplis de tristesse.

Quelques mois avaient passé et leur relation était un cauchemar. Elle l'aimait pourtant et Mako aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le supporter dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était beau mais tellement stupide en même temps. Ils étaient incapables de communiquer et elle sentait que la fin était plus que proche et elle l'avait quitté de manière brute. Puis elle avait perdu la mémoire et elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait encore avant de définitivement partir.

A parti de ce moment là, sa relation avec Asami était devenue plus profonde. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter la jeune PDG d'une semaine. Elle voulait toujours passer son temps libre avec Asami et Asami de même. Elles riaient, apprenaient à se connaître complètement, posément, le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit serein. Si Korra ne la voyait pas, elle se sentait peu à peu vide. Et peu à peu une révélation traversa son esprit. Serait-ce donc… ?

Alors elle avait essayé d'avoir des contacts physiques plus prolongés, de dire des phrases à double sens car Korra était en fin de compte bien trop timide pour dire franchement quoi que ce soit, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait croire. Puis Zaheer avait débarqué et l'avait brisée. Complètement brisée.

Elle était alors partie, car elle ne pouvait plus supporter son traumatisme. Elle pensait que retrouver sa famille pouvait l'aider et elle avait eu tort. Alors elle avait menti pour être sûre de pouvoir se retrouver. Elle avait arrêté d'écrire à Asami, bien que parfois, l'envie la titillait en son fort intérieur, comme une flamme. Celle du manque. Mais elle était bien trop perdue, pour vouloir retourner auprès d'elle.

Puis la force était revenue et on était venue la chercher. Et son esprit était à nouveau rempli du même visage, un visage si fin, des yeux si verts et des cheveux si noirs. Elle allait enfin pouvoir à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras, ressentir sa chaleur et à nouveau connaître son odeur.

Mais, bien évidemment, cela aurait été trop simple. Il y avait eu Kuvira et elle avait du, à regret, se concentrer sur la campagne de ce tyran. Elle avait souvent douté, de pouvoir y arriver et elle voyait le sourire d'Asami, si tranquille, si confiant, qu'elle ne pouvait que reprendre confiance peu à peu.

Et enfin, tout fût terminé. Pour de bon. Plus personne à attraper, juste un mariage et un nouveau portail à découvrir. Et une folle envie de danser avec elle et tout lui dire. Pourtant quand Asami s'était assise à côté d'elle, cette tension si nouvelle et en même temps si ancienne qui avait dû être mise de côté, était si forte qu'une fois de plus, les mots étaient restés bloqués dans la gorge de l'Avatar. Quand Asami lui avait dit qu'elle voulait partir loin de tout, elle avait enfin eu le courage de sauter sur l'occasion. Toutes les deux, là où la jeune femme voulait.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouve là, au milieu des esprits, avec une Asami aux yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle se contente de sourire mais où en sont-elles ? Oui, elles étaient rentrées dans le portail main dans la main, mais depuis, Asami se contentait de jouer avec les esprits et de répéter à quel point elle aimait l'endroit.

Asami remarque l'air désemparé de l'avatar et avec un sourire, s'approche lentement jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus Alors elle se penche et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se détache, attendant de voir la réaction de l'avatar, le cœur battant, même si elle se doute déjà de la réaction qu'elle aura.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Korra passe ses bras autours d'elle et l'embrasse à nouveau, bien moins sage, à en perdre presque haleine. Elle sent la chaleur montée, même quand elles se séparent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors elles se prennent la main et continuent de marcher, une aura de bonheur autour d'elles.

* * *

**J'ai remarqué que quand je fais une première fic sur un fandom, ce n'est jamais très ambitieux et doux. J'ai conscience que c'est rien de transcendant mais je tenais à faire un petit Korrasami, vu que c'est un de mes OTP tout fandom confondu !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
